


南柯一夢

by kiirocean



Category: Taynew
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirocean/pseuds/kiirocean
Summary: *TayNew





	1. Chapter 1

快感燃燒著全身灼燒著神經每處，高潮的感覺就在眼前，林陽加快套弄自己性器的手，不可自拔的呻吟出聲，頓時腦袋一片空白，酥麻的感覺從下腹部那火熱的慾望蔓延至全身讓他渾身顫抖著，他嘆息出聲往後倒在了自己柔軟的床鋪上。

「糟糕......」

他抬起手看著那一手的黏膩，慢慢的從高潮中的餘韻回過神來，接著壟罩自己的是滿滿的自我厭惡和負罪感，林陽從旁邊的床頭櫃上抽了幾張面紙胡亂擦著，然後就呆滯地看著天花板沒有動作。

這樣真的很糟糕林陽自己也知道，把自己的好朋友當作自慰時性幻想的對象絕對不是一個朋友該有的作為，但是他控制不住自己，每當想起那人晶亮的大眼睛、笑著翹起的嘴角，白皙的皮膚和那結實精壯的身體，他就能感到一股熱流蔓延至全身，狂妄的叫囂著。

然後他在一次一次的幻想中，把那個人壓在身下用力的操著，他能想像握著對方的腰時手上光滑緊緻的觸感，白的發光的皮膚被慾望的紅給染成漂亮的粉紅色，那渾圓的屁股會怎麼搖晃著要他進入，他身體裡是多麼溫暖多麼緊多麼舒服，然後在他一下一下進出時對方迷濛泛淚的眼神，哭著喊自己名字的聲音，他都能夠想像並為此射了一次又一次。

林陽又嘆了一口氣把自己的思緒拉了回來才從床上起來，自暴自棄的把脫下的衣服胡亂地丟在床邊，走進了浴室洗漱，他得把自己現在全身散發的淫糜慾望都洗去才行，不然他沒有臉見等等要一起工作的那個朋友。

#

曼谷的早晨舒適暖活，林陽跑著來到公司的時候額頭上還冒著一層薄汗，他一邊用手搧著風一邊走進平常的會議室，然後撲面而來的強力冷氣令他不自覺得發抖了一下，林陽朝四周的工作人員打著招呼往裡走，他的朋友們看見他來了紛紛朝他嚷嚷打著招呼，隨意的問候後找了個位置坐下，他有些心不在焉的朝四周看了看，才跟著大夥們四嘴八舌的閒聊起來。

「Tay你最近都很晚。」

林陽聽見這個問題僵了僵，他不自在的搔了搔頭髮才慢吞吞地開口了：「最近都有點睡過頭。」但是他知道不是這樣，他每天早上很早就醒了，他會這麼遲的原因是一個絕對不能說出口的秘密。

「不是說年紀大都會越來越早起嗎？」

「我還年輕呢！」

然後他跟著大夥們一起笑了起來，之後對話從他身上移了開來，難得的沒什麼興趣加入話題，他藉口說想去廁所站了起來，像是無意的左右看看，他晃著步子到了廁所然又在四處探頭探腦著。

「怎麼啊你找我？」

突然一雙手從他身後還住了他的肩膀，貼著他說的話輕輕地吹過耳際，讓他情不自禁的抖了一下，側過頭看向來者的臉，果不其然對上的是一雙笑彎的大眼睛。

「New別嚇我。」

鄭明心輕輕地笑了幾聲走到了他的身側，搭著肩膀的手沒有鬆開，他們兩個並肩一起往會議室的方向走去，林陽能感覺到鄭明心手掌的溫度從自己的衣服透進皮膚，布料遮蓋的地方起了一層層的疙瘩，像觸電般的感覺一點一點的打在他的身上。

他們一起回到了會議室，鄭明心攬著他的肩膀擠在角落的空位裡坐下，距離近的膝蓋貼著膝蓋、肩膀靠著肩膀，鄭明心隨意的把手放在了林陽的大腿上就像平常那樣，林陽沒有反抗的任人這樣貼著他坐，他只是咬了咬自己的嘴唇試圖把注意力從旁邊人的身上移開。

但是鄭明心的溫度還是一點一點蔓延過來，那人放在林陽大腿上的手無意識的輕敲著，名為鄭明心的病毒就像是從那個地方打裂出一個開口，再搭著林陽身上的紅血球，從微血管一路來到大動脈然後蔓延至全身，不可抵擋。

林陽覺得他現在除了鄭明心再也感受不到其它，吸一口氣也是對方的身上散發的清新氣息，嘆一口氣更會迎來對方疑惑的眼神，那注視著的雙眼純淨的像山上的清泉、初冬的白雪不可汙染，而他看向對方的視線卻是滿是隱晦的慾望，醜陋不堪。

所以他只好更加投入到別的事情上，在錄影的時候放聲大笑，說話的時候更激動的胡言亂語，去參加各種各樣的聚會，就是不把空間單獨的留給自己，他想如果沒有時間他就會把這件事徹徹底底的忘掉。

他們就可以再像以前一樣，談天說地歡笑吵鬧，然後他就能毫無畏懼的對上那雙他最喜歡、這個世界上最純粹最美好的眼睛。

#

鄭明心混亂的喊著林陽的名字，大張著腿糜亂的搬開自己的屁股露出後穴，他全身都泛著因為性事而染起的紅，身體因為慾望而不可控制的顫抖著，眼神濕潤的看著站在眼前的林陽。

「Tay操我......現在就操我，把你的那裡插進我的身體裡......」

鄭明心瞇著眼胡亂地說著，他又扳了扳自己的屁股，露出的後穴淫糜的縮了縮，流出了一些不知道是潤滑液還是精液的白濁液體，林陽吞了吞口水緩緩地拉開了褲子的拉鏈，然後就被等的不耐煩的人伸手一把脫下了褲子，鄭明心抓著林陽的陰莖對著自己的後穴。

「現在進來。」

林陽狠狠地插了進去，他能感受到被鄭明心身體裡緊緊的吸吮著，他低聲吼著鄭明心的名字，抓著人的臀部不顧一切的挺進抽出，粗大的性器一下一下的貫穿身下人的身體、磨蹭著他的內壁，撞擊著鄭明心體內最敏感的點。

鄭明心伸手攬住他的肩膀把人拉的更近，他胡亂的喊著要林陽操他、林陽看著因為他的頂弄而泛著淚的鄭明心覺得頭腦一陣發熱，只想要把身下的人狠狠的操開，占為己有。

「射進來，拜託狠狠地佔有我，我是你的。」

林陽感覺身下的人大概是要射了，鄭明心的後穴緊緊的咬著他埋在裡面的陰莖，夾得他有些發疼又舒爽無比，林陽著迷的低下頭親暱的咬住了鄭明心的唇，射了出來，他脫力的閉上眼睛，高潮的快感讓他不自覺的也泛出淚，他舒服的喘著氣平復下來，然後睜開了眼。

看著手上白濁的精液林陽無奈的嘆了口氣，身旁哪有鄭明心的身影，有著只是一片清冷的空氣，孤獨運轉的冷氣和他不可平復的心跳聲。

林陽向後倒在自己柔軟的枕頭上，狠狠地閉上眼不願再想。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TayNew

鄭明心最近有一個難以啟齒的小煩惱，喔不，這已經不是一個可以輕鬆帶過像是那種「嘿我今天吃太飽肚子很痛」這種程度的，是那種困擾了三天三夜，吃飯的時候也會想到、開車的時候也會想到、甚至在作夢的時候都會想為什麼，那種已經有點嚴重的狀況了。

但是這是一個絕對不能說出口，如果被任何人知道一定會變成一個大八卦甚至被一些人當成奇怪的人，特別這件事絕對不能被他那個臉皮薄又老是愛裝的正經八百的朋友知道，那他們的友誼大概就會當場結束，或著結束前會先被那個人臉紅脖子粗的罵腦子裡都在想什麼，然後被拖到寺廟修行。

鄭明心漫不經心的吃著公司發放的午飯，一邊在腦海裡想著這件事到底已經發生第幾遍，他真的不明白為什麼這件事老是發生，他已經逐漸被這件事影響，都有些不敢正眼看待自己的朋友了。

「New吃完沒，我們一起去那個噴水池看看。」

還在遊神的鄭明心突然被林陽搭到自己身上的手嚇了一跳，他正想朝對方回嘴時，突然腦海裡浮現的是林陽的手順著他的小臂慢慢的摸上來，天氣炎熱而冒著熱氣的手勾住他脖子將他拉近，他頓時有些慌亂的搖了搖頭，然後對上林陽一臉傻樣的看著自己。

「吃完了吃完了。」

他趕緊站了起來把便當盒收好，便快了幾步的朝噴水池走去，他一邊走一邊警告自己不要再想了，然後站在噴水池前深呼吸了幾次，才回過頭朝林陽露出了一個平常的微笑，然後笑著和對方打鬧。

輕笑著接下林陽朝自己打過來玩笑般的拳頭，鄭明心突然觸電般的鬆開了手，對上對方疑惑的眼神後才發現自己奇怪的舉動，傻笑般的敷衍過去後他搭上了林陽的肩膀，然後那個人略高的體溫隨著接觸的地方慢慢的傳過來。

就像每個晚上那樣，一點一點的擴散著、侵蝕著直到對方完全的佔有他。

#

又來了。

鄭明心看著壓在自己身上，像個飢餓的野獸啃咬著自己脖子的林陽，只是無奈地在心中嘆了一口氣，然後不可控制發出黏膩的呻吟。

他不能控制自己，不知道第幾次了，晚上進入夢鄉後，做著一次一次與林陽翻雲覆雨的激烈春夢，他知道這是個夢，但卻沒辦法從睡眠中掙脫，只能任由夢裡的林陽親吻他、擁抱他、佔有他。

就像現在，林陽低頭吻住了他的唇，把舌頭伸了進來，他明明想推開對方問他在搞什麼鬼，但是他卻只是把手勾住對方的脖子，跟著把舌頭伸了出來和對方的交纏，一吻結束後，他大張著腿，用濕漉漉的眼神看著林陽要對方操他，然後當林陽握著自己的性器插入他時，他喊著林陽的名字，用那種他自己也不知道的甜蜜聲音。

林陽的性器隨著抽插，一次一次的摩擦到他的敏感點，他開始不能控制自己的思考，不知道是夢裡的他舒服的喊著林陽，還是現實中的他。

他感覺到林陽加快了抽插的速度後在他體內射了出來，接著他也瞇著也跟著射了出來，然後他看見林陽溫柔了捧著自己的臉，一雙眼睛含笑著看著他，慢慢的吻了上來。

接著他醒了，鄭明心掀開了自己的被子拉開褲子發現他硬了。

他發楞般地看著自己勃起的性器有些恍惚，他最近有一個煩惱就是每晚都夢到被他的好朋友林陽壓在身下操，但是重點是他一點都不覺得噁心，反而還覺得舒服。

然後像著了魔一般，他抬起手握住自己的陰莖開始撸動著，想著剛才壓在自己身上林陽那炙熱的看著自己的眼神，溫暖的大手撫摸過身體每一處的顫慄感，溫柔卻霸道的吻和進入自己身體裡讓他尖叫出聲的、喪失自我的性愛。

他低聲喊著林陽的名字，加快了手上的動作，射了。

鄭明心恍惚地看著手上的一片黏膩，不知不覺的嘆了氣，他想他也該面對這個現實了。

關於他在不自不覺中喜歡上林陽的事實。


End file.
